


The Solution

by silver_drip



Series: Civil War Unconnected Stories [23]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Desperation, Ficlet, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10616058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: Bucky refuses to let himself be brainwashed again.





	

Trapped in another chair. The Winter Soldier always knew it would come back to this.

Maybe this time he’d retain something—

Bucky refused to get his hopes up though.

Hope only made the disappointment hurt all the more.

He didn’t lift his eyes to see who’d come into the room outside his cell.

A man started speaking, but Bucky couldn’t bring himself to care.

Then the series of words that would strip him of all that he was began.

Panic overtook all of Bucky’s good senses.

He fought against the cuffs and straps that were keeping his arms bound. His skin split open and he felt the weak bones in his wrist breaking.

Bucky was a second away from chewing off his flesh arm when the bindings on his mechanical arm broke.

He could already feel the damned words sinking into his mind, tearing him apart.

He ripped the cuffs off his right arm while looking at the man that was trying to take everything that made him a human away.

His eyes were cold and merciless.

And Bucky knew he didn’t have enough time… enough time to free himself from the cell and strangle him.

The solution was startlingly obvious.

Bucky thrust his pointer fingers into his ears, rupturing his eardrums and crushing his inner ear.

Bucky let out a sigh of relief when all he could hear was silence.

They’d never control him again.


End file.
